Wally's death
by ArtemisandKidFlash
Summary: Artemis has a dream about Wally's death, I don't own Young Justice, or the song mentioned (When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne)


(In Paris) - Artemis pulled her arm back, let go, and shot a few robot bugs, just before one of them exploded it shot a laser beam back at her, Artemis quickly jumped away, luckily Wally sped forwards and caught her. "Aaah the Eiffel Tower, and the ever romantic city of lights, we're definitely coming back here babe... you know when we don't have a world to save!" Wally said said in a French accent which soon faded, towards the end of his sentence. "There will **always** be a world to save, now drop me and go" Artemis replied hastily, while shooting another robot bug. Wally sped towards the MFD, and placed the antidote on it. Artemis pressed her earpiece, "Omega squad to Watchtower, Omega squad has..." Artemis said, but was muffled by Wally's soft lips. "Omega squad, repeat transmission...Omega squad?" replied the Watchtower. They then Zeta beamed back to the Watchtower to join the rest of the team.

(At the Watchtower)

"Is that all of them?" Captain Atom asked, "Not yet, there is one left" replied The Atom, "Blue Beetle to Watchtower, I'm reading a 21st MFD, in the Arctic, hidden from my previous scans by the Earth's magnetic pole, sending co-ordinates" Jaime said. "There are no Zeta tubes in the Arctic how are we gonna..." Atom said, but was then cut off by Barry, "Don't worry gang I've got this" Barry said, "Not without me you haven't, remember the whole pairing system" Bart said, as he ran next to Barry, they then ran into the cave. "Flash to Watchtower the MFD has already gone chrysalis, we're too late" Barry said. "Don't bother using the egg, it's useless now, although you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis, by running counter to it's energy flow" Lex said butting in. "Is it that simple?" Barry asked, "I wouldn't call it simple, you'll be attempting to weaken is power with your own speed trail, it will take a massive amount of kinetic energy", Atom replied, At this point Wally's eyes had lit up, "Do you think it will be enough?" Artemis said, as Wally zeta beamed there himself. "Recognised Kid Flash B03" The computer said, as Artemis rolled her eyes, hiding her worry and fear. "Whatever you do **DON'T** slow down until it's completely neutralised", Atom said sternly.

Bart and Barry began running, " I don't think the 2 of us will produce enough kinetic energy" Barry said, "How about the 3 of us?" Said Wally catching up to them, "I might be as fast as you too - but I can add my share of kinetic energy!" Wally said, "That's my man" Barry cheered as him and Bart sped of again. "Come on Wall-man, you can do better than that" Wally said trying to give himself perseverance.

(The team arrives)

"Look it's working" Nightwing said pointing at them, "The Earth's magnetic field is stabilising Jaime - but there is a problem Jaime Reyes, the Kid Flash is in danger, his slower speed is making him a target for the energy bolts flying out, he will seize in 16 seconds." Scarab said, "Seize?" Jaime said out loud. (Energy bolts hitting Wally)

"Bart we have to slow down for Wally" Barry said with a concerned look, "Ok", Bart replied, (Energy bolts hitting Wally some more)

"It's no good Barry, oh man Artemis is gonna kill me for this, don't even get me started on Mom and Dad" Wally said weakly to Barry, "Kid?" Barry said tearing up, "Just tell them..." Wally said, slowly fading away, "KID!" Barry yelled. He was too late...

"They did it!" M'gann yelled happily, "It's over" Conner said, "Congratulations, you have..." Kaldur began to say, before Artemis interrupted him, "Where's Wally?" she said looking for him, Barry turned and walked towards Artemis, "He wanted me to tell you" Barry said, "No...**NO!**..." She screamed as she fell to floor, with M'gann catching and nurturing her, "He wanted me to tell you he loved you..." Barry said breathlessly. Everybody's heads dropped, in distraught.

Artemis woke up panting, and crying, I had the dream again, she said to herself, she gazed over to the empty spot next to her in the bed, Wally's death was a few months ago. Artemis picked up Nelson, their dog, and cradled her slowly, She then picked up her favourite picture of all 3 of them, she then clutched her stomach, while a tears fell down her face, "It would soon, been the 4 of us..." She said, to Nelson, Nelson then licked some of her tears away, Artemis giggled, then frowned. She then undid Nelson's collar, and saw then enscription, she read it aloud to herself,"To my little Spitfire, I will always love you, no matter what, Take care babe, Wally xxx " It said. She then traced his face on the picture with her delicate finger, and began to speak, she had remembered this song she used to listen to when she was undercover as Tigress,

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_  
_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you, She then layed her head down on the soft pillow, closed her eyes, and whispered, "I love you too"...


End file.
